Theorie und Praxis
by cold mirror
Summary: Snape/Quirrel slash - Ich liebe die beiden!


Disclaimer: J.K.Rowling, Blablabla, WarnerBros, Blabla, sonst alles meins, Bla, Punkt.  
  
Kinder der Nacht, ich verzweifle. Ich liebe die Szene in der Snape Quirrel an die Wand presst! Daraus ergeben sich die schönsten Tagträume! Aber obwohl ich mir alles genau vorstellen kann (^____^), weiß ich doch nicht, wie ich es schreiben soll! Falls mir jemand helfen möchte, kann er sich gerne bei mir melden, zwecks Gedankenaustausch... *g* Ich würde meine beiden Schnuckels nämlich noch gerne ein paar Abenteuer zusammen erleben lassen, wenn ihr versteht was ich meine... *hysterisch nick* Also, auf ins Verderben!  
  
~ Theorie und Praxis ~  
  
Schwarze Augen starrten ihn an. Diese wundervollen schwarzen Augen.  
  
"Was wollen sie?"  
  
Snape saß an seinem Schreibtisch und laß einige Schriften. Das Kaminfeuer prasselte hinter ihm und formte seinen Körper zu dunklen Umrissen.  
  
"I-Ich ähm... ha-haben sie die alten Schriften gef-funden?"  
  
Quirrel trat nur einen Schritt in Snapes Büro. Einen Schritt weiter und er hätte Snapes vollen Körper wahrgenommen. Dieser Körper.  
  
"Was glauben sie, lese ich hier gerade?"  
  
"I-Ich weiß n-nicht..."  
  
"Sie wissen, dass ich nicht den den ganzen Tag Zeit habe. Also was wollen sie mit diesen Schriften?"  
  
So leicht ist es doch nicht, dachte sich Quirrel.  
  
"Ich brauche sie für m-meinen U-Unterricht..."  
  
Wieder diese Augen. Die leuchtend schwarzen Augen.  
  
"So? Meinen sie, dass die Schüler damit umgehen können?"  
  
"E-Es ist nur theoretische A-Arbeit..."  
  
"Nur theoretisch, verstehe. Eigenartig... Wieso wollten sie denn dann die genauen Zutaten, um einen Troll herbeizubeschwören...?"  
  
Einige Schweißperlen bildeten sich auf Quirrels Schläfen. Er hoffte, dass es am Kaminfeuer lag.  
  
"N-Nun... es... e-es gehört auch zur Theorie, d-die genauen Zutaten zu wissen!"  
  
Misstrauisch. Kleine schwarze Schlitze. Selbst so sahen sie immernoch wundervoll aus.  
  
"Nun, wenn etwas schief geht, dann seien sie sich darüber im Klaren, dass ich keinerlei Verantwortung übernehme!"  
  
Snape stand auf und nahm ein paar Sachen von seinem Schreibtisch. Langsam schritt er auf Quirrel zu und reichte ihm die alten Schriften und einen kleinen Kasten mit Gläsern, in denen merkwürdige Dinge schwammen. Dieser Körper. Diese Augen.  
  
"Ist noch irgendwas?"  
  
Diese Stimme.  
  
"N-Nein... D-Danke Severus..."  
  
Quirrel ging zu seinem Arbeitszimmer. Dort hatte er alles was er brauchte, um seinen Plan zu vollenden. Halloween würde die beste Zeit sein, dann sind alle in der großen Halle versammelt. Aber er musste Snape überlisten. Snape würde sofort ihn verdächtigen. Ja, Snape dachte viel über ihn nach.  
  
~~~~~~~~*~~~~~~~~*~~~~~~~~*~~~~~~~~*~~~~~~~~*~~~~~~~~  
  
Snape saß noch bis spät in die Nacht in seinem Büro, bis er sich endlich entschloss zu Bett zu gehen. Sein Schlafzimmer sah nicht anders aus, als sein Büro. Überall waren eigenartige Dinge in Gläsern und Flaschen aufbewahrt und es hatte den selben Geruch. Wie feuchte Erde. Es war schon zu spät und er war zu müde, um sich zu waschen (wie jeden Abend), also rieb sich wie mit einem Trank ein, der seine Haut säuberte ein angenehmes Prickeln verursachte. Diese alten Schriften, die er aus seinem privatem Archiv für Quirrel heraussuchen musste, hätte er nicht hergeben sollen. Irgendwas stimmte an dem ganzem nicht. Er mochte es, wenn alles an seinem vorgesehenem Platz war. Und Quirrel war nicht die Person mit der er am Besten zurecht kam. Sein Stottern und seine hektischen Bewegungen machten ihn nervös. Aber es gab noch etwas anderes an ihm, dass ihn nervös machte. Er hatte ein süßes Lächeln...  
  
Snape hörte ihn gerne reden... nicht, dass er seinem stotterigem Geplapper zuhörte, aber seine Stimme war so weich... so sinnlich...  
  
~~~~~~~~*~~~~~~~~*~~~~~~~~*~~~~~~~~*~~~~~~~~*~~~~~~~~  
  
Quirrel konnte nicht schlafen. Er konnte seit vielen Jahren nicht mehr schlafen. Er lag einfach nur auf seinem Bett. Diese Gedanken. Er fragte sich wie es sein würde. Einmal nur. Wie würde es sich anfühlen? Wie würde es sich anfühlen seine langen schwarzen Haare zu streicheln? Wie würde sich sein Körper anfühlen?  
  
Wieder einer dieser unzähligen Momente, tief in der Nacht, alleine...  
  
Er dachte immer an Severus, wenn er masturbierte.  
  
~~~~~~~~*~~~~~~~~*~~~~~~~~*~~~~~~~~*~~~~~~~~*~~~~~~~~ 


End file.
